Un dia normal en la mansión Clow
by Bbp
Summary: Si así es un dia normal...


* * *

Era una noche fría de Otoño. Todo estaba tranquilo en todos los rincones y sobretodo en una mansión alejada, la de mas árboles y la mas triste.

Las mujeres solían preguntarse quien viviría ahí, la versión mas popular era sobre un extranjero viudo que la había comprado para vivir sus últimos años alejados del recuerdo y en la soledad.

Solo habían visto a una persona entrar y salir de la mansión para hacer compras, pero aquella persona no hablaba y de cierta forma parecía que le faltaba... bueno, alma.

Salvo aquella noche en que apareció un ser encapuchado a media noche y toco la puerta de la mansión... y nadie le abrió. Volvió a tocar, nada. Otra vez...

- ¡Clow, ábreme! – grito el encapuchado.

Unos minutos (y gritos del encapuchado) después la puerta se abrió mostrando un hombre con una túnica negra con orillas azules, pelo largo atado a una coleta y unos lentes redondos. El hombre pareció sorprendido aunque inmediatamente sonrió.

- Yuuko, ¿Que te trae por estos rumbos? – dijo mirando al encapuchado.

- ¬¬... tu me pediste que viniera – dijo el encapuchado fastidiado

- Ehh... si, pero pensé que no lo harías – El hombre se paso una mano con la cabeza dudoso.

- Yo soy una mujer de palabra Clow – respondió ella con una voz elegante.

- Pero te mande el mensaje en Abril -

- ¬¬ ¿No piensas invitarme a pasar? –

- Bueno yo... – La encapuchada hizo una exclamación de desesperación y paso sin esperar respuesta – Pasa –

Después de un largo jardín llegaron a la puerta de la mansión.

Dentro olía a madera y había un ambiente cálido.

- No estas solo... – susurro la dama al tiempo que se quitaba el traje y lo dejaba en un perchero.

Aquella mujer tenia una apariencia extraña, usaba un traje elegante con flores bordeadas por todos lados en colores oscuros, tenia el pelo negro y largo y una mirada astuta.

- No. Por eso quería que vinieras, pero tardaste demasiado y ya acabe –

- ¿Estas viviendo con una dama? – dijo la mujer picaramente.

- Ahh... no –

- Bueno entonces – mientras hablaba caminaba hacia donde recordaba estaba la sala de aquel lugar, al llegar abrió la puerta. La chimenea estaba encendida y al lado de ella en un sillón se encontraba leyendo... - ¿Un ángel? –

-Bueno, no exactamente –

- Dejaste tus naipes y creaste un ángel, es un buen avance Clow – dijo analizando a la criatura.

- Tenia un traje blanco con adornos azules y pelo blanco, una cara que reflejaba sabiduría y una apariencia bastante humana a excepción de las grandes alas blancas.

- Yue – dijo Clow con voz suave.

Inmediatamente el ángel volteo, miro por un momento a la visitante y luego a Clow – Si amo – Clow sonrió y miro a la dama.

- Muérete de envidia Yuuko, el si tiene esencia – dijo al tiempo que hacia un "V" de victoria con los dedos.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Cómo?... –

- Yue acércate – el ángel dejo el libro y se acerco, a pesar de que parecía ser muy alto no alcanzaba a Yuuko ni a Clow – Ella es Yuuko, una compañera –

- Yue, gusto en conocerle – dijo el ángel haciendo una inclinación.

- Yo... ¡Clow! ¿cómo rayos lo hiciste? –

- No te lo dire –

- ¡Argh!, entonces para que me llamaste –

- Para que me ayudaras a crearlos, pero yo los termine solito –

- Pero debiste –se quedo un segundo en silencio - ¿los? ¿cuántos hiciste? –

En ese momento se oyó mucho ruido en los pasillos y por la puerta entro un leon con alas, imponente.

- Ya se acabo la comida Li – dijo con una voz grave

- Solo ellos dos, Kerberos, tenemos una visita –

En ese momento el león vio a la dama y se acerco y le dio la pata – Kerberos, gusto en conocerle – Yuuko le miro extrañada y luego miro a Clow como diciendo "¿qué rayos?", el leon se quito y fue hacia Clow cuando llego empezó a acariciarlo con su cabeza.

- ¿Ahh? – la chica puso cara de incredulidad.

- ¿Gustas quedarte a cenar con nosotros Yuuko? –

- No –

- Y tal vez pueda platicarte sobre Yue y Kerberos –

- Encantada –

- En ese caso vamos al comedor – El leon parecía alegrarse y se fue, seguido de los dos hombres y atrás el ángel.

* * *

En una larga mesa rectangular, en uno de los lados estaba Clow, al otro extremo Yuuko y en medio Yue, en el piso con un plato hondo Kerberos comía alegremente. Yue sin embargo no comía, solo miraba el techo como ausente.

- ¿Que te parece la sopa? –

- Tiene demasiada sal – dijo Yuuko mientras tomaba otro sorbo con la cuchara

- Bueno, la carne estoy seguro te gustara –

- No tengo mas hambre – Clow iba a alegar algo pero – Explícame ya que con ellos – dijo viendo a Yue y luego a Kerberos.

- Bueno, ¿recuerdas los proyectos con Riada? –

- Y Maruto y Moroto, si los recuerdo –

- Bueno, en base a eso los cree a ellos pero con esencia –

- ¬¬... ¿Y la esencia? –

- Bueno la esencia es... –

- ¡Ya se que es la esencia!, ¿como se las pusiste? –

- Ah, bueno eso nunca lo sabras – dijo sonriendo

- ¿Ahh? O.o – se quedo todo un rato en silencio hasta que la expresión de Yuuko se transformo en coraje puro - ¡Ahh Clow, eres un fastidio! – la mujer se paro tambaleando la mesa y salió del salón.

Luego de la mansión, luego del jardín, y a los cinco minutos a su casa hecha una furia.

- ¡Maru-chan, Moro-chan! –

Lo que siguió a eso es otra historia.

Mientras tanto en casa de Clow.

- Yuuko es una dama con muy poca paciencia – dijo Clow mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

- Pero amo usted... –

- No cuestiones las acciones del amo Kerberos – dijo Yue volteándolo a ver

- Pero... –

- Déjalo Yue. Yuuko es una antigua amiga con la que hice varios intentos de crear seres como ustedes, mis mayores adelantos fueron con ella pero el mas importante lo descubrí yo solo – dijo ampliando su sonrisa – supongo que ella en este momento muere de envidia –

Angel y Leon le miraron extrañados, su amo era algo raro.

* * *

Por la noche.

- Y esta es "The Windy" - Clow aventó la carta al aire y cuando cayo a la mesa le dio un golpe con su puño y de la carta salió una ráfaga de viento.

- Ohhh – dijo Kerberos. Yue solo observo algo sorprendido.

- Y esta es "The Firey" – Clow repitió el lanzar la carta al aire y cuando cayo a la mesa la golpeo con su puño y de esta apareció fuego y el fuego empezó a quemar la mesa.

- ¿¿¿??? – Kerberos

- ¿¿¿??? – Yue

- ¿¿¿??? – Clow

Pasaron unos segundos.

- ¡La mesa! – grito Clow y fue hacia otra esquina por un librito lleno de las cartas.

- ¿¿¿??? – Kerberos

- ¿¿¿??? – Yue – Ehh... Amo... –

- ¡Ya! – regreso Clow con la carta "The Watery" hizo lo mismo que con las anteriores en un pedazo de mesa que no estaba quemado y el agua se apago – Creo que necesito otro método para accionar las cartas, jeje – dijo poniendo una mano en su cabeza y sonriendo.

Kerberos y Yue sonrieron. Otro día normal en la mansión Clow.

**N/A: Bueno, esta historia me divirtió mucho hacerla y espero les haya gustado a ustedes leerla y dejen algún comentario.**

**Yuuko es un personaje de XXXHolic, el nuevo manga de CLAMP, en el ella habla de Clow como un mago hábil que era un fastidio . Al parecer juntos hicieron proyectos de magia y otras cosas. Moro-chan y Maru-chan son sus ayudantes.**

**Tal vez luego haga otra historia de CCS, no se, si esta tiene exito.**

**Bbp**


End file.
